Mixed Up
by TheFlameBlade
Summary: Link is captured and is forced to switch bodies with Dark Link. What evil will come of this. Crappy Summary. For Link'sLittleBrother's and Green Swords girl's contest. Next Chapter to be uploaded soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys BladeNinja2012 is here with something a little different. See I saw the contest that LinksLittleBrother and GreenSwordsGirl are having. I decided to make a body switching story for the contest. So here you have it.**

**Mixed Up. (Bad title LoL. :-/)**

**Links POV**

I was running for my life deep in the forest by the Smash Mansion. He was hot on my trail. I was trying to get to the mansion to warn everyone about his evil plan. "Almost there." I said to myself as I could see the side door through the trees. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped on a tree root. I fell to the ground and hit my head hard on a tree. My vision was blurry but I could see his silhouette slightly. I felt his cold hand around my throat and I wondered 'How did this happen?'

**Flashback**

I woke up in my room with the sun shining through my window. I looked over and saw Toon Link snoring up a storm. I was happy because I had no clue what was going to happen later that day. I got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out, grabbed my clothes, got dressed and left the room while Toony was still asleep. I walked down stairs and smelled the tasty aroma of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Peach and Zelda working on breakfast. I hovered over to Zelda and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed a little bit and shook me off. "Stop it Link I have to finish breakfast." She said. I looked at the bacon she was cooking and it was really burnt I think not even Kirby would eat those.

"I think you shouldn't worry about that. You should let Peach handle all the food." I told her.

"Yeah Zelda if you can't handle this I'll finish up." Peach said happily.

Zelda was giving me a death glare. "Are you trying to say I don't know how to cook?" she asked sounding irritated. I was kind of scared of her right now because when Zelda gets angry she will mess you up. I was about to say something but my legs moved faster than my mouth and I zoomed out of there as fast as I could. As I was running I bumped into Ike on the way out the door.

"Ow!" I yelled as I hit the floor.

"Sorry elf boy. You alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm good."

"Hey did you hear about the new smasher."

"No."

"Well apparently Master Hand will be bringing in a new smasher…" He checked his watch, "huh right about now." Just then an announcement was heard over the loud speaker. "Attention all smashers the new smasher will be arriving in ten minutes so don't be alarmed if you see the new smasher around the mansion.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I was taking a nap on the couch when I heard someone walk in the living room. I got up and I saw a guy wearing a very dark robe that covered his face as he was leaving the mansion. I also saw Marth messing with his tiara in the mirror so I decided to ask him. "Hey who was that dude that just left?" I asked him.

"Oh him? He is the new smasher I think his name is Dranish. Now if you don't mind I need to fix my tiara because I think Ike dented it." He then shooed me off. I went outside because I wanted to try and introduce myself. I looked all around the little forest and I saw a light in the distance. I snuck over there and I didn't believe what I saw. I saw someone I didn't think I would see again. Dark Link. I wanted to get a closer look to hear what Dranish was saying to Dark Link. I was going to sneak over to where they were. But I fell over a stone. They saw me and Dranish started running after me. I got up and left, running as fast as I could.

**End Flashback**

I came to after what I thought to be hours but I wasn't in the forest anymore. I stood up in a weird cage on some sort of platform with a weird machine in front of me. I looked next to me and I saw Dark Link in a different cage. He looked over and shot me an evil grin. "No one's going to be able to recognize you after this." He said wickedly. There were scientists in front of me. They started up the weird machine the next part was a blur of flashing lights and loud cracks.

**Dun dun dun…. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter the next chapter will be uploaded later on today. Hopefully.**

**Until next time. I am BladeNinja2012.**

**Deuces Up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody early update yay! Anyway here is chapter 2 of…**

**Mixed Up.**

**Link's POV**

I felt a jolt of pain soar through my entire body. I felt like I just got stabbed with a small blade through my stomach. I looked at my hands and noticed that my gloves were pure black and my skin was gray and cold as ice. I looked over to the cage next to me and saw something very mysterious. I saw me. But it wasn't really me. Those eyes were blood red. I'm not sure what happened. But then I realized that the machine I was in must have switched Dark Link's and my bodies. This is definitely not good. The cage opened and I fell to the ground outside from all of the pain. I looked up and saw Dark Link in my body walk up to me. "Hello my twin. Get ready to witness the destruction of the smash mansion and the death of all of your friends. Including that one special princess of yours." He said sounding just like me.

"You stay away from Zelda you son of a BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was shocked that I sounded just as evil as Dark Link did. He grabbed my throat, shoved me against the wall and started to squeeze.

"Now then Link. That's no way for the Hero of Time to talk now is it?" He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor gasping for air. "Dranish, lock this fool up but keep him alive. I want to see the look on his face when the smash mansion is burnt to the ground, all his friends die, and when I slit the throat of his precious princess." He said wickedly.

"I'll Kill You!" I shouted full of hate and anger. I started to run at him but after only a few steps I stumbled and fell because I was still in pain.

"Good night hero of Hyrule." That is what he said before he decked me in the face and knocked me out cold.

**Dark Link's POV**

"Now then Dranish take this Idiot to the cellar and lock him up." I said staring into the face of a knocked out Link. Link what a noble hero. He would die for his friends. That is why he is weak. He feels too much.

"Sir what shall be your first move?" Dranish asked.

"First I'll gain the trust of Zelda. She is the most liked among the smashers. If I can fool her I can fool everyone."

"Then what."

"I'll find a way to sneak into master hands office and find out the weakness to all of the smashers and kill them off one by one."

"Then you better be off." Dranish said as he locked Link up in a cell. I started to walk off towards the mansion when I saw Zelda in front of the mansion waving a flashlight around. I could hear shouting for Link so I decided that this was my chance to gain her trust early on. I stepped out of the forest and she immediately saw me.

"Oh there you are Link I have been looking for your forever. Where have you been?" She asked sounding concerned. I decided that I really needed an excuse so I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

" I just wanted to attack this one chicken. It was just sitting there, taunting me." I thought I was dead for sure because I thought Zelda would figure me out.

"Oh well I am glad you're safe." Well I guess she is more gullible than I thought. "Well come inside and have some dinner." This may be easier than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 of…**

**Mixed Up.**

**That is all.**

**Link's POV**

I woke up in a weird cell in a very dark room lit only by one torch. I was sitting up against a wall while Dranish was pacing back and forth in front of my cell. "Why do you work with him?" I asked seeing if I could gain his trust.

"That is none of your business." He told me in a threating tone.

"I just thought that if you work with someone, especially someone like Dark Link, you must need something in return."

"He said he could revive my family."

"Dark doesn't have magic that powerful. He is probably just going to turn on you once he is done with the smash mansion. If I know Dark that is exactly what he is planning to do. You're just a pawn in his little game. You're nothing to him." He pounded on the cell bars.

"Shut up! I'll do anything to get my family back!" He shouted as his cloak fell off of his head. I noticed something about him that shocked me. He was a Hylian just like me! He had soft blue eyes and red hair. And also was fairly tan and he had a scar running down his face. That didn't stop me from taking advantage of the fact that he was within grabbing distance. I clenched onto his cloak and bashed his head on the cell bars repeatedly until he was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor. I kneeled down to grab the keys from his belt loop. I got them and unlocked the cell. I was about to leave when I felt something grab my ankle. I looked down and saw Dranish. "I don't know where you think you're going." He said with anger in his eyes. I shrugged him off and turned to face him.

"Well," I said lifting my foot above his face, "I know where you're going…TO HELL!" I stomped my foot on the side of his face snapping his neck in the process. I stood there looking down on his dead body. I felt bad because I had just killed a man who was just confused and desperately wanted his family back. I am a murderer.

**Dark Links POV**

I was sitting at the dinner table looking up and down the table. I was sitting in between Zelda and Ike. I wasn't eating anything and Ike was getting suspicious. "Hey Link why aren't you eating anything?" Ike asked.

"Oh I'm uh...not hungry. I got to go to the bathroom." I said and left the table. I snuck around for a little bit until I found Master Hands office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a deep voice. I opened the door and saw Master Hand digging through some files.

"Uh Master Hand, Crazy Hand is releasing all of the Pokémon."

"What! Oh no. Crazy get over here now!" He shouted as he pushed by me leaving the door wide open. I walked in searching through the files and eventually found the Brawl Files. I saw all of the smasher's files so I decided to start with the first one: Mario. But before I could take it out I heard someone in the doorway.

"I knew you weren't acting right Link or should I say Dark Link." I looked up to see Ike holding his Aether standing in the doorway.

"Well looks like you figured me out. But I'm sure you could keep this a secret." I said evilly.

"I don't think so." He ran at me and kicked me onto the ground and raised his Aether up above his head.

"Now why would you kill your buddy Link?"

"What?"

"If you kill me in Links body you kill Link and I'll just revert back to my own body" Ike dropped his sword to the ground. "Oh so gullible."

"What!" That's all he got out before I swung my sword around and stabbed him in his abdomen. I stood up and saw him fall at my feet. I looked down on him and saw a pool of blood form.

"No to make sure you stay silent." I grabbed his Aether with both hands and lifted it up high above my head and said for the last thing Ike will hear. "See you in hell." I swung the blade downward and killed him in cold blood. I stared down on his headless and motionless corpse. I bent down and picked up his head. I opened its eyes. I stuck the sword in the ground and plopped Ike's head on the handle. I stepped back to admire my work and then ran to the bathroom to wash the evidence down the drain.

**Aww Ike's dead. . I'm sorry I just had to. Anyway Ch. 3 is complete happy late 4****th****. Hope this will be done before the 17. Anyway I am BladeNinja2012 and I will see you next Chapter.**

**Deuces Up!**

**!%%$&^*()#! $%^&**


	4. Chapter 4 Death Note

**Final Chapter of …**

**Mixed Up.**

**Let's go.**

**Link's POV**

I was walking around in the huge forest trying to find my way out. We must have been real deep. I walked around with a feeling of guilt deep down inside. Guilty that I killed an innocent man who just wanted his family back, guilty that I may have caused the destruction of the smash mansion, and guilty that I may have caused the death of my friends and Zelda. I was lost in thought until I heard some sort of noise in the distance. I walked over to see what that was. I saw a lot of people dressed in black. I also saw most of the girls and kids crying and some of the guys were too. I heard Master Hand reading verses from the Bible. This means only one thing: a funeral. I couldn't see from behind everyone so I walked around to see who burial this was. I found a spot where I could barely see the name on the tombstone. I was shocked of what name I saw. It was….Ike. I couldn't believe it. Ike is a great swordsman how could he get killed. I looked through the crowd and saw Zelda crying into someone's shoulder. Once I got a closer look it was Dark Link in my body's shoulder she was crying into. I saw him look at me. He gave me an evil smile and made a motion of slitting a throat. I could tell he was planning something devious. I heard something from behind me. I turned around and saw Marth and Roy pointing their swords at me. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" Marth asked.

"Seems to be Dark Link. Possibly the same son of bitch who killed Ike!" Roy yelled full of anger.

"Guys you got it all wrong." I tried to plead with them but before I could tell them what happened someone covered my mouth from behind me.

"Shut your mouth you liar." Said Dark Link. I recognized the voice as my own. "I'll take care this. You guys go and help Snake put down the coffin." Marth and Roy then walked away. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he then let me go. I stumbled for a bit then caught myself. I turned around to face Dark Link. He had his hand already on his sword. I reach behind my back but I realized that it wasn't there. Of course he would take it.

"If you do anything to hurt Zelda or any of my other friends I will rip out your throat!" I shouted at him and charged. He quickly pulled out his sword and stuck it out against my neck.

**Dark Link's POV**

I had my sword at Link's neck. I could've killed him right there right then. But then I remembered that if I killed him now I would kill myself. So I lowered it. Instead I ran up and kicked him into a tree and grabbed his throat. "How the hell did you escape?" I asked in rage.

"I…I killed Dranish." He told me. I could hear the guilt in his voice. "Why didn't you just kill me just then?"

"Because if I kill you in my body I die." He then took advantage of this one moment where my guard was down. He punched me in the gut and twisted my arm making me let go of it. He twisted around and put the sword to his throat.

**Link's POV**

I could kill him right now. But as soon as I was about to slit my, or Dark Link's, throat Zelda walked up. "Zelda, Stay Back!" I shouted at her.

"Link, what…what's going on?" she asked Dark.

"He's not Link! I am." I tell her. She gives me a weird look. "He is Dark Link and he used some sort of body switching machine."

"But that means…" she was cut off when Dark grabbed her and twisted her neck a bit. I tensed up a bit.

"Now then you drop the sword and I drop your princess." He said in an evil tone. I saw a look of fear appear on her face. I decided that it wasn't worth it to cost Zelda her life, so I dropped the sword. I looked up and saw him throw Zelda into a tree. I looked back a Dark and saw him take out a small knife and lifted it above his head and stabbed himself in the chest. I felt a cold wind and saw a bright flash. Next thing I could see was black.

**Zelda's POV**

I got up and saw Links body on the ground motionless with a knife in his chest and Dark Link standing in front of him. I ran over to Link. "What did you do you monster!" I screamed at him tears streaming down both of my cheeks as I felt a mixture of hate and sorrow.

"I killed him and now…" He said and then walked next to me. I looked up at him. He raised his sword up. "It's time to kill you!" I jumped at him grabbing the knife in the processes and stabbing him straight in the head. I fell back onto the ground as he just fell down right in front of me. I saw blood streaming out from his head. I heard Link struggle so I rushed over to help him.

"Link! Are…are you okay?" I felt the tears grow faster down my face.

"Zelda I…think I'm done." He said to me putting a hand gently upon my face.

"No! Don't you say that Link. We…we can get help." I gripped onto his hand really hard.

"No. This is it. I just need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He leaned up and put his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. He broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"I…Love…You." He then fell back. Motionless on the ground. I put my hands on his head and brushed the hair out of his face. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too. Now and forever."

**Bam! It only took all night but I did it! I was rushed so I could finish this for the contest. I hope I win. Anyway I hope you liked the little Zelink part there. I just needed a romantic ending. So please R&R. Anyway. Until next update, I am BladeNinja2012.**

**Deuces UP!**

**! #$%^&***


End file.
